


Conversation

by mimsical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: Dirk lays awake one night and thinks about his feelings for Jake.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> dirk and jake are my go-to "this has been the worst week and i need to feel better" trick

Jake is sleeping peacefully beside you. Your eyes, benefited by the light of the nearly full moon coming through the window, are adjusted enough to the dark that you can see the general shape of his face. In the quiet, disturbed only by the sound of your breathing, you admire him, the gentle downturn on his lips and the dark lines of his eyebrows. The slope of his arm and shoulder, wrapped on top of the blanket. 

You have nearly always loved him. Before, you hid from the word, as if Jake might sense you letting yourself think about how much you loved him and be scared off by the intensity of your feelings for him. You’re not so afraid anymore. You let yourself think it.  _ Jake, I love you. _ He knows. You don’t say it to each other on the daily or anything, but often enough. You both know. 

Anyway — you always loved him, true. But there’s something more special now that you can’t quite put a name on. It’s something to do with living together, you think, and sleeping together. Literally sleeping together, though you do plenty of the other kind too. Figurative sleeping together, that’s an odd turn of phrase. Doesn’t work well, not when sleeping’s generally the furthest thing from your mind when Jake’s busying himself with driving you out of your head with — you digress. 

Moments like this. There’s… something you feel, right now, seeing Jake asleep and untroubled. Something like tenderness, maybe. A feeling of closeness and warmth so sweet that you could shut your eyes and sink into it forever and be content. 

It’s late. You should stop staring at Jake’s bare skin while thinking thoughts so saccharine that you could never begin to voice them without wanting to crawl out of your skin in embarrassment and get some sleep yourself. With a yawn you turn your face to the pillow, wriggle yourself into a more comfortable position. Hopefully your brain will wind down sooner rather than later. 

Your eyelids are starting to feel heavy when Jake shifts next to you in bed. You write it off as just sleep-movement, but then he moves more, uncurling his legs. As you open your eyes, he sits up. 

“Jake?” you ask softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet. 

He pats blindly at your arm. “Bathroom,” he says, and stumbles out of bed. 

You flop over onto your back and blink tiredly at the ceiling, caught in that weird space of tired but not sleepy yet. Jake returns a minute later and crawls back into bed. 

“You’re much too awake for…” He squints at the clock. “Late o’clock in the morning. Early o’clock. Are you pondering some heavy thoughts there, Strider? Didn’t wake you, did I?” He’d pass as surprisingly coherent for a barely-awake person if his words weren’t running together like a slow-moving river. 

“Not heavy thoughts,” you say. “Just thoughts, that’s all.” 

Jake tucks himself into your side drowsily, tosses a leg over one of yours. “Such as?” 

You will yourself to answer honestly. “I was actually thinking about you.” 

“Oh?” More wakefulness enters Jake’s tone at this. “About me, hm? Good thoughts, then, were they?” 

“Nah,” you say. “I was thinking about how loudly you snore, and how I should throw you over and run away with Karkat.” 

Jake snorts out a laugh and digs his toes into your calf reprovingly. “Don’t think Dave would like that much,” he says. “And I wasn’t snoring. Was I?” 

“No,” you say. “I mean, you were earlier, but I kicked you and you rolled over and we were fine after that.” He’s kind of got your arm pinned like this but you try to wriggle it under him. You’ll take the risk of your hand going completely the fuck to sleep if it means increased contact. Jake obligingly moves with you, rolls more on top of you to make it easier. 

“So,” he resumes, once you’ve rearranged yourselves, “if you weren’t plotting your imminent infidelity with your brother’s boyfriend, what does have you all knotted up at this hour? Was it actually about me?” 

“Yeah,” you say. “Uh.” Weren’t you just enjoying the feeling of embarrassment at just the idea of saying the most sentimental of your thoughts aloud? How the hell do you always end up in these situations. Jake presses a contemplative kiss to your shoulder, which doesn’t help. 

“Jokes aside, you could make a fellow nervous, if you’re up at night having some sort of conundrum related to me.” Jake leans in closer to kiss the base of your neck, not seeming particularly nervous at all. 

“Not a conundrum,” you say, and he continues to explore your skin with his mouth. “I was just… Glad to be here. Basking in the joy of your presence, I don’t know, dude, what are you trying to get me to say here.” 

“Those do sound like good thoughts,” Jake murmurs, not answering your question. You feel his tongue flicker against you before he presses closer yet to suck unhurriedly at your neck. 

“This isn’t particularly conducive to conversation,” you say, trying to talk without moving your jaw too much, not wanting to dislodge him. 

“Are we having a conversation?” Jake asks when his mouth is free. He licks again where he was sucking, and then bites you, harder than a nip but not hard enough to make you do more than shudder in surprise. 

“Guess we don’t have to be,” you say, and he snickers. Kisses your jaw and sits up to climb on top of you, no preamble, just going right to it. You’re fine with that. 

“Did you want to talk?” he asks. Rolls his hips against you pointedly. You’re not even half-hard yet, but if he keeps that up you will be pretty quick. “Tell me all about these sweet things you’ve got in your mind?” 

You reach up to pull him down until he braces himself over you, until you’re in a better position to set yourself to work achieving the goal of kissing that knowing grin off his face. He responds eagerly, letting you lick into his mouth and humming approvingly when you suck lightly on his bottom lip. You run your hands down his sides and then one up his spine so he’ll arch against you, wind your fingers into his hair, drag your nails against his back until he groans into your mouth. There’s nothing hotter than how Jake sounds when he’s turned on, you think for approximately the millionth time, and rock your hips against his. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” Jake whisper-accuses, grinding against you with short stuttered movements. 

“Working great, ‘s far as I can tell.” You tug his head back with the hand fisted in his hair so you can drag your teeth against him in return, kiss wetly across his throat and bite at the tendon on the side of his neck. 

Jake gasps out another noise, going tense under your hands. When you release him he grabs your head and holds you in place as he kisses you until you’re breathless. When he breaks away he kisses the side of your mouth and then catches his breath, lips hovering over your cheek. You drop your hand to his hip and you rock together, skin to skin. 

“Tell me,” Jake says. “What you were thinking, before — tell me.” He rebalances on one elbow and wraps a hand around both of your dicks so you can frot properly. You have the pleasure of watching his eyes slide shut around another sigh. 

“It was—” Your breath catches in your throat. Sweat prickles across the back of your neck. Jake’s pulled back too far to kiss, though you want to. Even just press your mouths together and pant against each other, not real kisses, that would be good. “It was just some bullshit, ah, I liked—” When Jake’s eyes flutter open they’re arousal-glazed. Every movement of your bodies together winds the lazy tension in you tighter, but you could get off on how fucking beautiful he is like this alone. “Seeing you so, so relaxed, I just liked it.”

“That’s what had you awake?” he asks. 

The darkness will hide how the heat spreading across your face is more than just sex-flushed. You hope. “Just felt close to you, I guess.” 

Jake kisses you again, kisses like your answer is honey he wants to lick out of your mouth, share every last drop between you. You kiss him back, caught up in the hazy desperation your body floods you with. You rock together, feel how his body moves under your hands, kiss and kiss until you’re dizzy. Let your bodies finish the conversation. 

Jake finishes first, going stiff and groaning, moving in two sharp movements as his come hits your stomach. The hot trickle of it down your navel and the smell of semen makes you groan, clutching him closer. He shudders and slides sideways onto the bed, hand closing into a fist around you and you fuck into his grip until your breath gets caught in your throat and you come with a strangled  _ fuck, Jake. _

When you settle, breathing beginning to even out, he leans over to kiss you one last time, smiling against your mouth. He wipes his hand on your stomach and you shove him off of you. You don’t let him get too far, and after a half-hearted attempt to clean up you let him curl up along your side again. 

That feeling comes back, the swelling tenderness, as he yawns and tucks his head into your shoulder. 

“Can you catch some shut-eye now?” he asks, voice already fuzzing over with sleep. 

“Should be able to,” you say, sneaking your foot under his ankle. He settles down with his arm across your chest. 

“Good,” he mumbles. “G’night, then.” 

“Goodnight,” you whisper back, and shut your eyes. 


End file.
